


Cuddles (Because I am great at titles not)

by Parkkrys



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad at tagging, Cuddles, Derek likes to complain a lot, Establish realtionship, Fluff, Fox!Stiles, M/M, Werefox Stiles, and grumble, but he loves it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 02:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29619297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/pseuds/Parkkrys
Summary: Prompt: Werefox Stiles like to cuddle in his true form with his boyfriend when the other is reading. Derek can complain all he wants about it, Stiles knows that deep down, he enjoys it to
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 191
Collections: Rewrite Sterek Discord Drabbles, Sterek Goodness





	Cuddles (Because I am great at titles not)

**Author's Note:**

> For Callmermira on the Rewrite Sterek Server. Hopefully you like it and sorry for it being so short heh. Hope you enjoy!

Derek had found out that Stiles despised being cold. He craved warmth, demanded it and a cold miserable Stiles was not a fun Stiles.

Another thing Derek had found when he first met him, he was a fox. This isn’t because they first met in fox, wolf form no, but because Stiles had gotten cold and shifted into his fox form to curl up under the blankets during a pack movie night.

That had been interesting after lots of yelling and surprised squawks from everyone while Stiles just tilted his head, his ears flicking as if he found the entire situation hilarious. Turned out he had when he shifted back to human form and laughed at them for minutes as they all demanded answers.

But now, Derek didn’t mind it all too much when Stiles butted into his hand, demanding pets for the first time. His orange fur with highlights of red were breathtaking, soft and Derek marvelled at the way Stiles stared at him with his whiskey eyes as if he could see the deepest darkest secrets Derek was hiding from everyone.

Now they were together it was the same but different. Stiles liked to be in his fox form more than his human form Derek observed. Once Derek asked why and Stiles had just shrugged, “In my fox form I’m warm, the fur is like a big fluffy blanket. I’m always cold when I am in my human skin, it’s horrible.”

Derek had just accepted the answer and moved on with life after that. He understood and he himself wasn’t comfortable in his wolf form yet since he was still new to it but he was getting there with Stiles’ help. He had just laid down on the couch, exhausted from the morning run he put himself through in his wolf form but he was restless.

So, he did what he loved, he read. He loved getting lost in a world that was created by authors, to follow the story and see what the ending had in store for him. Stiles always teased him about it but it didn’t stop him giving books to Derek he thought he would like. It was sweet and he chuckled at the wildish books Stiles would find for him, rolled his eyes at the cliché romance novels Stiles would throw at him just because he knew Derek found romance novels too unrealistic.

He found he loved mystery’s best, murder mystery’s mostly. He was lost in his own world when he felt the couch dip and he blinked when a snout wiggled underneath his book. A chuckle escaped him as he lifted the book, smiling as whiskey eyes blinked at him before the fox let out a huff before he collapsed on his chest.

“Cold again Stiles?”

The fox only huffed again as he wiggled on top of him, burying himself closer into Derek’s natural heat. Derek only groaned when Stiles’ cold nose pressed up against his neck.

“You know I can easily throw you off right?” Derek asked and Stiles only licked his chin, “Stiles I am trying to read here.”

Once again, Stiles only huffed as he closed his eyes and Derek sighed in disbelief. He loved his boyfriend, found him adorable for his own good and he was a pain in his ass. All was perfect for twenty minutes before Stiles once again started moving.

“Stiles,” He growled and the fox only lifted his head which was worse because now he couldn’t even read his damn book.

“I will kick you off if you don’t stop moving.”

His answer was a lick on his chin and Derek sighed as he closed his book, thankful that he bookmarked the page with a string before he glared at his boyfriend. Stiles only grinned at him and Derek missed the days that Stiles would be scared of his glare.

“Must you do this every time? I just want to read but no you have to demand cuddles and pets,” Derek grumbled and he knew Stiles would be laughing at him, probably would say he loved it no matter what he said, which was true but he would rather die than admit it. Stiles would tease him for years if he did. Instead, Derek just ran his hands through the red fur, shifting so Stiles was laying on his chest closest to the sofa so he wouldn’t fall off.

“Damn fox,” Derek muttered once more before he yawned, letting his eyes fall closed and just relaxing as the warmth of Stiles on top of him lured him into a peaceful doze. He would have to make Stiles pay him back in return somehow. 


End file.
